


interruptus

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Don't leave your door unlocked.





	interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, nor their creators. I made this up and am sharing it for fun.

There’s a flicker of a thought rushing through Isak’s brain - _Jonas and Mikael; tea, we’re supposed to -_ but then Even’s mouth does that thing where Isak feels like he’s about to be swallowed whole and Even’s tongue rubs against his just so and the flicker dies out as fast as it flared up. There’s not much else for Isak’s attention to register when all his senses are so focused on Even.

Even’s lips are soft and kiss-spit-slick, almost hot on Isak’s mouth. If he concentrated he could taste the piece of chocolate Even had just before Isak pushed him up against the wall when they started, but it’s gone now, spread between their mouths and part of the taste of this kiss so much that Isak doesn’t notice it any longer.

Even grins, notices Isak’s moment of distraction probably, and Isak pulls at Even’s lip with his teeth, relishing the little gasp it gets him in return. It sticks out from the general soundtrack of their kiss, the smacking lips and heavy breathing, the rustle of their clothes when one of them moves, the way Even’s hands card through Isak’s hair.

Even’s body is warm and solid against his, and there’s sweat gathering at the hairline at the nape of Isak’s neck. Even’s legs slip in his hand a little and his arms are starting to ache, but Even only wraps his own arms more firmly around Isak’s shoulders, holds on so Isak can pin Even between his own body and the wall and adjust his grip on his thighs.

Isak can do this for another minute probably.

Even hums a pleased noise and this time it’s Isak’s turn to grin into their kiss, a pleased heat curling up in his belly.

“Honestly, aren’t you worried he’ll drop you?” Jonas says from somewhere to Isak’s right, and Isak startles so badly he does almost drop Even - not that he’d drop far - and bumps their noses together painfully.

“What the _fuck_ , Jonas,” Isak snaps, letting Even’s legs slip from his hands as Even lowers them back to the floor. When Isak looks over, he’s met with twin expressions of amusement from Jonas and Mikael.

“You should really lock your door,” Jonas just says, shrugging.

“Was it not locked?” Even asks, as Isak feels his face pull into a frown, heartrate slowing back down from where the interruption made it race.

“How do you think we got in?” Mikael says. “God, is all this kissing really making you stupid?”

“No need for such language just because you’re not getting any,” Even quips, and presses a kiss to Isak’s temple before he steps away and back over to their kitchen counter to make tea.

Right. Tea. Isak knew there was a thing about tea.

Jonas laughs and pats Mikael on the back consolingly, and Isak steps up next to where Even is filling their electric kettle with water and grabs mugs from the overhead cabinet. He bumps his hip against Even’s and gets a smile in return before he turns back to their friends.

“Do you want apple cake or green?”

 

**The End**


End file.
